When your gone
by MariellDokken
Summary: The girl Mariell Dale moved to England because her mom got a new job. She meets the boys in One Direction. Mariell and Harry gets close togheter.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys likes this! Please say if this was a good one!**

It was a new beginning of my life. I was moving to London and begin to a new school! I can say a little of my self. My name is Mariell and Im 17 years old. I loves to sing and dance and I can draw too. Well, but now I was moving to London with my mom and my little brother who is 1 1/2 years old. My mom was just the best mom ever. Her name was Ellen and she is 37 years old. She was beginning on a new job. And me was going to a new school.

***Beginning of the school***

It was the day I began on the school. It was very huge. I walked in the big door and it was many teens there who was chatting and kissing and all that stuff. I walked to a older woman standing and looked around the place. Then she saw me and smiled. I walked to her.  
-Well, you most be Mariell Dale? she asked.  
-Yes, I am. I was a little nervous for that I was gonna be bullied.  
-Follow me, she said and start to walk to 5 boys. I followed her.  
-Boys, this is Mariell Dale, can you guys show her around? she asked and smiled to me. I smiled back.  
-Sure! I looked at the boy with the curly hair. They smiled when she walked away. I just stood there and was a little confused. I didn't know what too do.

The boys started to stare at me. I looked at them and then I looked down. I began to laugh a little. I could hear that the boys began to laugh. I looked at them and they smiled to me. I smiled back. They presented themselves. Their name was Liam, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis.

- Harry, she is perfect to you! Zayn said with smile on his smile. The boys was in the class. The same was I. A girl came in and I did knew here. The boys had told about her. Her name was Maria and she was the popular girl on the school. She was "The Boss" and she was talking to 2 other girls. They looked at me. The same did the boys. I looked down and the boys could see that I was bullied before and didn't want that it happend again. Maria came towards me.

- So, you are the new girl, right? she asked.  
- What do it look like? I asked her.  
- You look new for me, so... She was chewing bubble gum.  
- Im new here, okay? I said and I stood right in front of her. She was shocked.  
- Your so ugly, did you know? she asked.  
- Well, and that aren't you? I asked and she walked out of the classroom. Everybody looked at me. They began to clap. A girl called Ella camed to me.

- How did you do that? she asked.  
- I just dont know, I said.  
- Your very cool, she said and sat beside me.

We talked about everthing. She said she was Niall's girlfriend and that the boys was a famous boyband. I just writing that we learned in English and I was so proud of myself.


	2. Home

**I hope you guys likes this! Please say if this was a good one!**

It was a new beginning of my life. I was moving to London and begin to a new school! I can say a little of my self. My name is Mariell and Im 17 years old. I loves to sing and dance and I can draw too. Well, but now I was moving to London with my mom and my little brother who is 1 1/2 years old. My mom was just the best mom ever. Her name was Ellen and she is 37 years old. She was beginning on a new job. And me was going to a new school.

***Beginning of the school***

It was the day I began on the school. It was very huge. I walked in the big door and it was many teens there who was chatting and kissing and all that stuff. I walked to a older woman standing and looked around the place. Then she saw me and smiled. I walked to her.  
-Well, you most be Mariell Dale? she asked.  
-Yes, I am. I was a little nervous for that I was gonna be bullied.  
-Follow me, she said and start to walk to 5 boys. I followed her.  
-Boys, this is Mariell Dale, can you guys show her around? she asked and smiled to me. I smiled back.  
-Sure! I looked at the boy with the curly hair. They smiled when she walked away. I just stood there and was a little confused. I didn't know what too do.

The boys started to stare at me. I looked at them and then I looked down. I began to laugh a little. I could hear that the boys began to laugh. I looked at them and they smiled to me. I smiled back. They presented themselves. Their name was Liam, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis.

- Harry, she is perfect to you! Zayn said with smile on his smile. The boys was in the class. The same was I. A girl came in and I did knew here. The boys had told about her. Her name was Maria and she was the popular girl on the school. She was "The Boss" and she was talking to 2 other girls. They looked at me. The same did the boys. I looked down and the boys could see that I was bullied before and didn't want that it happend again. Maria came towards me.

- So, you are the new girl, right? she asked.  
- What do it look like? I asked her.  
- You look new for me, so... She was chewing bubble gum.  
- Im new here, okay? I said and I stood right in front of her. She was shocked.  
- Your so ugly, did you know? she asked.  
- Well, and that aren't you? I asked and she walked out of the classroom. Everybody looked at me. They began to clap. A girl called Ella camed to me.

- How did you do that? she asked.  
- I just dont know, I said.  
- Your very cool, she said and sat beside me.

We talked about everthing. She said she was Niall's girlfriend and that the boys was a famous boyband. I just writing that we learned in English and I was so proud of myself.


End file.
